live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Ready
Austin's POV This is it, my first tour, i am so exited! Everyone is getting ready for going to the Airport! My heart is racing, i cant feel a thing. Woah! They could be great as lyrics! Thats, awesome! I cant wait to show Ally them! Shes the most amazing Gir- Oh, yeah, forgot, Friends. Shes the most amazing friend ever. You know, i wish it wasnt like this, how its, complicated to even catch eye to eye. The hardest thing is, i love her, and im so used to showing her my feelings now, i dont know what to do.... Anyways, i should enjoy myself, its a tour, i can sing over the world. Wait...maybe its a sign, have the Tour.....Or Ally. Dez's POV Today i slept round Austin's its amazing how he got his first tour! Apparently Austin & Ally have been having some dating ''Issues. I dont know what its about, all i know is that this is going to be the awesomest of sauce! "Hey Buddy, so what did happen between you & Ally?" He hesitated "Long story, i dont want to even talk about it, its just, i dont know why she wants to be 'Just friends' I thought she liked me more than that! Well, lets just focus on something else, i dont want to be too upset and mess up my first tour, if i do, it could be my last......" I nodded back as we both went to the car that was meant to pick us up outside. We are now on the way to Ally's house. '''Ally's POV' O-M-G! Austins first tour! This is amazing! Who knew Allys songs could be sung by her boy- I mean, friend, and initially partner, Austin Moon! Im glad me and Austin are friends now, again, its for the best, i mean, hello? we keep fighting, its bad! But i still feel upset, Fighting got us together, & Now fighting got us apart. We had our couple days, now its just Friends, and hopefully will stick to that. He might, no, will! Agree to this. Trish's POV I slept round Ally's House as its Austins first tour today, private jet, here i come! Haha, thats so me, but lots of 5 star hotels! Amazing! Apparently something strained Austin & Ally's relationship, this banana, needs to peel. "So Ally, what exactly happened? You know, with you and .... 'Him'?" I asked, her face turned sad. "Its a long story, but im going to tell you" We both sat down as we were ready anyways. "Okay......" She said. Austin's POV I secretly came into her house, as soon as i heard trish mention about me and Ally, i heard that Ally agreed to tell her how she feels about it. Halfway through, and im stunned... "I think it was for the best, i mean, i still love him, but, more as a friend....you know?" I was too hurt, i snuck downstairs, and went back inside the car. Ally's POV "Ally, maybe your emotions are getting to you, i think you love Austin WAYYY more he does, your just, nervous, Take your old crush on dallas for example, you were SO nervous!! You just got to wait, i KNOW YOU LOVE Austin more than anything." I smiled at the thought. "Yeah your right, im just letting it get to me" I finally get a text from Dez, and he tells us they are waiting. Me & Trish go downstairs with our cases and there he is, Austin, talking to a girl. They swapped numbers, i was hurt but i could not show it, Trish knew what i just felt though, her faced looked pretty upset. We all got in the car, and we were off to the airport! Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episode Article Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfiction Category:Story Category:Ally Category:Austin Category:Dez Category:Trish Category:Ally Dawson Category:Austin Moon Category:Tours Category:New Girl Category:Ready Category:New Category:Girl Category:Problems Category:Laura Marano Category:Ross Lynch Category:Raini Rodriguez Category:Calum Worthy Category:Episodes Featuring Guests Category:Episodes Featuring Guest Stars Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content